Dinner for Four?
by Refreshingly Original
Summary: Opening the door, she let out a gasp. There, hanging from one of the post of her bed, was the most beautiful dress she had ever seen. Walking over to it, she ran her hand across the soft black material before unpinning the small note. 'Enjoy the bath. I'll be there to pick you up at eight.' For Rhika.


_This story is dedicated to Rhika who actually inspired me to write it._

_Thank you._

_Set to fit in with Astraphobia._

* * *

**Dinner for…Four?**

* * *

Minerva made her way to her office after a long day. First she had been optimistic that the day would be a good as it was her birthday, but that changed when she went to breakfast and was pranked no less than three times. You would think that being Headmistress would prevent her from being targeted, but evidently it didn't. Seeing as she had been in a good mood when the pranks were pulled, she had let it pass and even laughed along with the rest of the school. But of course, when the student responsible for changing her robes from green to pink, changed her hair to match, she began to feel irritated, which only increased as her day went on. It seemed that everyone was trying to get under her skin today and drive her mad.

But now, now she could sit down and relax. Maybe have a glass of wine to celebrate the passing of yet another year. Perhaps she could even finish reading the book she was given for her last birthday. Laughing silently to herself at that, she opened the door to her office and walked over to her desk, only to stop when she saw what looked to be a rose sitting on top of a note.

Picking up the red rose and the note, she twirled it about in hand as she read the note. "Upstairs."

Frowning slightly, she placed the note in the pocket of her robe and walked up the curling stairs to her private quarters. Upon opening the door to her rooms, she was overwhelmed by the scent of roses. However, she couldn't see a single flower in her room. Stepping forward, she felt her foot slide along the stone floor a bit. Looking down, she finally noticed the thin trail of petals leading down the side hall to her bedroom. Smiling slightly, she closed the door behind her and carefully walked to her room.

Opening the door, she let out a gasp. There, hanging from one of the post of her bed, was the most beautiful dress she had ever seen. Walking over to it, she ran her hand across the soft black material before unpinning the small note.

_Enjoy the bath. I'll be there to pick you up at eight._

Smiling, Minerva placed both notes and the rose on her dutches before taking the dress and opening the door to her bathroom. The room was bathed in a warm glow from the many lit tea candles placed around the room. As she walked further into the room, she could smell the scent of her favourite body wash that was mixed in with the, undoubtedly, hot water in the bath. Smiling at the thoughtful gesture, Minerva disrobed and stepped into the bath. She sat back against the tub and allowed the hot water to soothe her aching muscles. She would wash her hair later, for now she would relax.

* * *

An hour later, Minerva stepped out of her bathroom in her new dress. With the material it was made of, it clung to her like a second skin. Usually Minerva wouldn't wear anything like it, but, tonight she wanted to get away from everything, and she planned to do just that. Walking over to her mirror, she looked herself over and smiled. The dress was amazing. From the front it looked like a simple long sleeve dress, but when she turned around, the material that ran over her shoulders cut away to reveal her smooth back for all to see. Turning to her right, she opened her small jewellery box and picked up her favourite pair of emerald studs. Just as she was clipping the last one up, there was a knock on her bedroom door. Knowing that only one other person could enter her private quarters, Minerva didn't bother to pick up her wand before opening the door.

Opening the door, Minerva smiled freely at the sight in front of her. Harry was standing there all dressed up in his best suit holding a single red rose in front of him. Her smile turned into a laugh as Harry slowly looked her over with a slack jawed expression.

"Thank you for the compliment Harry."

Harry shook his head and smiled at her. "You look amazing." He said, looking her over once more.

Minerva felt her cheeks eat up at the attention, and looked down in an attempt to hide her red cheeks.

Of course it didn't work; Harry saw and stepped forward, gently lifting her chin up with his knuckle so he could look her in the eye. "You are beautiful Minerva." He whispered, not looking away from her for even a second.

Seeing the honesty in his eyes, Minerva couldn't help but tear up. She smiled slightly as she moved Harry's hand to cup her cheek. "Thank you, Harry."

They stood there like that in the door way for minutes, just watching each other in silence. Harry was hesitant to break it, but he knew that if they were to make it on time, they would have to leave now. So, he smiled and pulled back slightly, holding out the rose for her.

"A pretty flower, for a beautiful woman."

Minerva smiled and took the rose; bring it up to her nose to smell it. "Thank you Harry."

"Most welcome." He smiled and held out his arm. "You ready?"

Looking up from the rose in her hands, Minerva smiled slightly. "Almost."

Harry nodded and watched as Minerva placed the rose beside the first on her dutches before picking up her sheer black shawl he had given her for Christmas the year before and wrapping it around her shoulders. As she walked back to him, she smiled and took his still out stretched arm. "Now I am."

Harry couldn't help but chuckle before he led her out of her private quarters and into her office. He steered her into the room partially hidden behind her desk and over to the secret staircase. No one except for the Head of the school were to know about the staircase; except over the years, the Headmistress's and Masters of the school had allowed their partners, if they had one, to know about it in case of an emergency. It had taken Minerva only a month after becoming Headmistress to tell Harry about the staircase, and almost every night of the week she got to see him. Some days, when she found herself with nothing to do, she would think about asking him to just stay with her, but those days were few and far between so she never followed through on it.

Now however, as they made their way down to the Entrance Hall in silence, she was considering it. But now was not the time to bring it up. She would wait for a little longer before approaching Harry. Instead, she looked at him as the left the castle and walked towards the great iron gates.

"Where are you taking me Mr Potter?" She asked teasingly.

Harry laughed and patted her hand gently. "That my dear Minerva, is a surprise."

Minerva tried to frown at the answer she received, but it turned into a pout. She knew when Harry laughed again, that she was close to finding out what she wanted to know and went in for the kill. She fluttered her eyelashes at him and watched as his resolve crumbled like a sand castle in water.

"I never could say no to you for long." He sighed. "We are going out for dinner at a new restraint in London."

Minerva smirked triumphantly before she turned to face the gates, waving her hand as she did so. The old rusty gates opened without a sound. As they walked through, the gates slowly closed behind them. Stopping just outside the wards, Harry turned to Minerva with a smile.

"Ready?"

Nodding once, Minerva tightened her grip on Harry's arm and closed her eyes.

"Here we go." Harry said, visualizing where he wanted to go before the apparated with a _CRACK!_

* * *

Minerva opened her eyes once she felt solid ground under her feet. Being a witch, she was used to the sense of apparating and used to showing up in darkened alley's to preserve the secrecy of their kind. She was however, not used to being pulled against a strong body afterwards.

She let out a nervous giggle, which she would later on deny, as she placed her small hands on his shoulders. "Harry, we'll be late." She said smiling, even though she leant into the impromptu embrace.

Harry smiled as he settled his arms around her delicate waist. "We won't. I promise." He whispered softly as he slowly closed the space between them.

"I'll hold you to-" Before she could finish her sentence, her lips were claimed in a light, yet passionate kiss.

Unable to do anything else, she slid her hands over his shoulders and around his neck, pulling him closer to her. She allowed the kiss to continue for a minute before she pulled back and gasped for air. In the silence of the alley, she could hear that Harry was drawing in just as much air as she was. She couldn't help but smile at that little fact.

Pulling back even further, she looked him in the eye, her own twinkling. "You ready?"

Harry chuckled breathlessly. "Almost." He whispered, before kissing her lightly on the lips. "Now I am."

Minerva laughed and stepped backwards, allowing Harry to step forward and take her arm once again. Smiling, they started walking down the alleyway until they were standing at the opening, just enjoying each other's company before they walked around the corner to the entrance of the new restaurant. Without breaking stride, the walked past the couples that weren't smart enough to make reservations, and up to the Maître D'.

The tall, skinny man looked up from the lectern that held a thick book, and looked at the couple in front of him over the thin wire of his glasses. "May I help you?"

Harry stepped forward, but kept hold of Minerva's arm. "Reservation for two, Potter."

The balding man looked down at his list before nodding his head and picking up two menus. "Right this way." He said, before turning around walking into the dining area.

Harry and Minerva followed just a few steps behind as the man walked over to a table close to the dance floor. Minerva, upon seeing that free space they would be sitting near, smiled widely at Harry and tightened her hold on his arm. It had been years since she had last been dancing.

However, before Harry could say anything about her excitement, they were pulled back into reality when the maître d' cleared his throat. Harry smiled at Minerva before he released his hold on her hand so he could pull out her chair for her to sit. As she sat down, he couldn't resist the sudden surge of emotion that washed over him. He leant forward over her shoulder and kissed her on the cheek, whispering in her ear as he pulled back, "You are so beautiful." before taking his own seat across from her.

Minerva smiled shyly at Harry as she took the menu being offered to her. She didn't get the chance to read any of the items on the list before the maître d' spoke again. His tone becoming more clipped with each word.

"Someone will be along shortly to take your orders. Have a good night Sir, Madam."

Both Minerva and Harry nodded their heads in thanks before the gentleman walked back to his post. Smiling at Minerva, Harry glanced down at his menu. "What do you think you'll have?"

Minerva bit down on her bottom lip lightly as she looked over the options. If she was honest with herself, she already knew what she wanted; she just wasn't sure how Harry would react to her request.

"I think I'll have…the fish." She said, only pausing slightly.

Of course Harry reacted just as she expected him to. His eyes widened in surprise, then narrowed as he frowned in confusion.

"But you hate fish."

Minerva tilted her head to the side slightly as she picked up the glass of water in front of her. "True." She answered, not looking him in the eye.

Harry leant back in his chair slightly, still not understanding, but unwilling to push her for more information. The first thing he had learnt after the war was not to push for more than she was willing to give. She would tell him in when she was ready for him to know, and he understood that. So he sat quietly, waiting to see if she would explain her sudden change in taste or if he would need to change the direction of the conversation.

Just as he was about to change the subject, Minerva looked up from her hands and looked at Harry with her Professor McGonagall mask firmly in place.

"What I'm about to tell you Harry is something that I have never told anyone before." Harry nodded his head slowly, knowing how insanely private she was. "Being an animagus has its positive sides as you know, but it also has its draw backs with certain forms." She sighed. "Unfortunately I have one such animal. My…instincts have begun bleeding into my day to day life."

Harry frowned slightly. "So the fish?"

"The closest thing I have to hunting at this moment." She said, taking another sip of water. "That and I can't shake the craving. I've had it for days." She all but muttered into her glass.

Hiding his smile, Harry opened his mouth to ask another question, but closed it as a young girl walked up to their table, holding a note pad and pencil.

"Is there anything I can get you?" She asked sweetly, looking at Harry, barley even glancing at Minerva.

Across from him, Harry saw Minerva tense up. "We would like to order, please." Harry said politely.

The girl with short blonde hair stepped closer to Harry. "Of course, what would you like?" She asked, again not looking at Minerva.

As the girl moved closer to her date, Minerva bared her sharpened teeth and let out a low growl, startling the other two. Both the girl and Harry jumped at the sound and looked towards Minerva. She smirked to herself when the girl looked at her and took a step back. Harry was caught off guard at the feral look Minerva was sending the girl, however when she smiled, he couldn't help but smile and chuckle.

Minerva looked at Harry and upon seeing him laughing, she instantly felt embarrassed. Ducking her head down, Minerva fidgeted in her seat as Harry ordered for the both of them. Even when the girl had left the table, Minerva refused to look up at Harry. Even though Harry had yet to say anything, she knew he wanted her to look at him, but she kept her face down. After a few minutes of silence, she felt the lightest of touches against her ankle. Freezing, she glanced up at Harry, but he was giving nothing away. Breathing in deeply, she felt the light touch move up the side of her calf. Biting her bottom lip as the pressure increased, Minerva closed her eyes at the sensations running through her at the simplest touch. Opening her eyes, she wasn't even aware she had closed them; she looked at Harry just as she felt the touch reach behind her knee. At the touch, she rolled her head to the side and let out a breathy gasp. Forcing open her eyes again, she looked at Harry while trying to calm her breathing before anyone caught on to what was happening.

Harry sat across from her with an unreadable expression. He wasn't moving or even blinking. It was almost as he if he was…

"Oh."

The pair snapped back to reality as the waitress from before stopped beside their table with a bottle of wine. Harry sat up straight and cleared his throat while Minerva rested her chin on her closed fist, not even bothering to hide her pleasure at seeing the crestfallen look the blonde had. She couldn't help but smirk as the girl looked down sadly as she poured the two wine glasses to the half-way point.

"W-Will there be anything else?"

Harry shook his head. "No thank you."

The waitress nodded her head and left, but not before seeing the extremely cat like smile that Minerva was sending her.

Once the blonde was out of ear shot, Harry looked at Minerva and smiled. "You enjoyed that."

Minerva chuckled deep in her chest and brushed away a lock of hair. "I did."

And so it went. All through dinner they talked about anything that came to mind, barely pausing in their stories as their dinner was served by the young blonde. It was rather amusing for Harry to see Minerva acting the way she was whenever the girl was near. Usually Minerva was reserved when it came to showing affection in public, but tonight, she took every chance she could to touch him, even going so far as to get up and kiss him when he said something kind about her.

After they had eaten their meals, in which Minerva knocked back her glass of wine in one go after, they started talking once more. It wasn't long into their conversation that a new waitress came by and took their empty plates just as the band made their way over to their instruments.

Smiling, Harry stood up and rounded the table to stand beside Minerva. "Would you like to dance?" He asked quietly, holding his hand out.

Minerva looked up at him and smiled fully. "I would love to Harry."

Still smiling, Harry lead Minerva on to the dance floor, not caring that they were the only ones out there. Smiling mischievously, he took her hand in his and looked down at his other arm.

"Where do I place my hand?" He asked teasingly.

Minerva mock glared. "My waist."

Harry couldn't stop himself, he laughed.

"Oh…" Minerva moaned as she rolled her eyes. "Shut up and dance."

Smiling, Harry took up his position and led her into the waltz. He wasn't as good as Minerva was, but he knew he could keep his own while waltzing. It had surprised Harry in his fourth year when he had found out he was a natural when it came to the waltz, any other kind of dancing and he had to work extra hard just to keep up.

With ease that was born through years of knowing and trusting each other, the pair danced around in a large circle on the still empty floor. They knew that they were being watched by almost everyone in the restaurant, but neither of them cared. Minerva was lost in the familiarity of dancing and all Harry cared about was making Minerva happy. Smiling to himself, he twirled her under his arm as they danced past the tables near the floor.

Laughing, Minerva opened her eyes and smiled brightly at Harry. Looking up into eyes that were barely four shades lighter than her own, Minerva allowed herself to be carried away. It wasn't long after they started to dance that other couples drifted onto the floor, but that didn't stop them. No, they compromised for the loss of space and pulled in closer to each other. Minerva rested her head on Harry's shoulder and Harry rested his cheek on her hair, while his hand that had previously been resting comfortably on her waist was now stroking her bare back underneath her long black hair.

The light, yet sure strokes of Harry's hands were sending tingles up and down Minerva's spine and causing goose-bumps to spread across her back. She didn't even realize she was doing it, but when Harry kissed her gently, she let out a sound that sounded suspiciously like a purr. Not caring that her actions were leaning more towards her feline side, she brushed her cheek against Harry's shoulder as he swayed them around in small circles.

* * *

Having dance for over an hour, much longer than any of the other couples, Minerva and Harry returned to their table, ready to order dessert. They didn't have to wait long before the young blonde waitress was standing at their table asking them if they were ready to order dessert.

Minerva was so wrapped up in looking over the selections in front of her; she didn't even notice the girl, much to the blonde's relief. Harry shook his head and glanced at the menu in front of him, already knowing what he was going to get.

"I would like a Vanilla Pudding and Minerva, you'll have?"

Minerva bit lightly on her bottom lip, before closing the small booklet and placing it on the table. "I would like the Lavender Honey Ice Cream with raspberries." She looked at Harry and smirked before turning to look at the waitress. "Please." She finished, almost coldly.

The blonde girl swallowed and nodded her head shakily. "O-Of course. It'll be out in a few minutes."

Smirking once more, Minerva turned away from the girl offering her a rather Snape like, "Thank you."

Shaking his head, Harry sighed. "Minerva."

"What?"

"You're doing it again."

Minerva arched her eyebrow at him. "Doing what again?"

"You're being horrible to that girl."

Sighing, Minerva relaxed her shoulders sadly. "I know. I can't help it." She whispered, clearly disappointed in herself.

Harry, not being able to stand seeing her so down on her birthday, or any day really, reached out across the space between them and took hold of her hand. "Minerva."

Minerva looked up at Harry through her eyelashes, her beautiful green eye slowly changing to gold behind the tears that were threatening to fall. "Harry."

Seeing the change, Harry stood up and walked around the table to her side, not once letting go of her hand. "Hey, what's the matter?"

Looking into his bright green eyes, Minerva opened her mouth only to snap it shut when someone beside them cleared their throat loudly. Both of them turned in unison to see who was interrupting their conversation with a glare. Only it wasn't the waitress as they thought, it was Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, soon to be Weasley. Both pairs looked at each other in shock. Harry and Minerva because they didn't think anyone they knew would be there, Ron and Hermione because Harry was out with their Professor, although Ron looked to be more smug than anything else.

After staring at each other for some time, Ron broke the silence with a wide smile. "Harry! Good to see you mate!"

Harry smiled back and hugged Ron with a clap on the back. "It's good to see you too mate."

Pulling back, Ron took Minerva's hand. "Minerva," He bent and lightly kissed the top of her hand. "You are looking beautiful this evening."

Smiling, Minerva pulled her hand back. "Thank you Ronald."

Hermione watched the interaction between her fiancé and her once favourite Professor with a frown.

Ron shook his head. "You're never going to call me Ron are you." He said, mock sadly.

Laughing, Minerva shook her head. "I am more likely to retire before I shorten someone's name."

Sighing, Ron wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist. "I'll never get you to call me Ron." Again he shook his head, then looked up and smiled. "So what are you doing here?"

Harry and Minerva looked at each other before looking back at the pair in front of them. "Celebrating."

Arching her eyebrow, Hermione looked first at her friend, hen at the Headmistress. "Oh? Celebrating what?"

Minerva turned fully in her seat and forced a smile that she hoped looked genuine. "My Birthday."

* * *

Soon later, Minerva's and Harry's desserts arrived and Ron and Hermione left, going to the dance floor as they originally planned to do before they left. Once they were out of ear shot, Minerva picked up her spoon and scooped a small amount of ice cream up.

"I get the impression that Miss Granger still isn't pleased with me." She said, slowly licking the ice cream from the small spoon.

Harry, who would freely admit if asked, wasn't really listening to Minerva, but watching her as she enjoyed the Lavender ice cream and raspberries she had ordered. The juice from the raspberried stained her already red lips while she licked the last of her desert from the spoon with a hum of pleasure.

Shaking his head, Harry looked up at Minerva. "Hmmm?"

"You weren't listening, were you." Minerva said with a small smile.

Harry chuckled and smiled as well. "No, I was watching you."

This time Minerva laughed. "While I was eating? How positively disgusting that would have been."

Resting his chin on his folded hands, Harry looked Minerva directly in the eye. "Actually," He whispered, just loud enough for her to hear. "It was, captivating."

For a second Minerva just stared at him, but then a faint blush covered her cheeks. Looking down, Minerva forced herself to not react anymore then she was to his words. Taking a deep breath, she looked up with a smile playing at her lips. "I'm sure it was."

Harry smiled, chuckling to himself as he rose from his chair. "Let's dance."

Smiling brightly, Minerva rose as well and followed Harry onto the still crowed floor. Taking up the positions they had before, Minerva stepped as close as she could and laid her head on his shoulder again, while Harry rested his cheek against her hair, breathing her scent in deeply. For the dance, neither spoke, simply enjoying the sense of being close to one another without having to worry about how it would look to all those around them.

But as the dance crept closer to ending, Harry grew more and more nervous. He had it all figured out, all he needed to do now was buck up and be the Gryffindor that he was. So, taking a deep breath, Harry pulled back just as the song came to a close and whispered. "I have something to ask you."

Minerva lifted her head from his shoulder and hummed. "Hmmm?"

Smiling, Harry slowly crouched down one knee and reached into his pocket. Pulling out a small velvet box, he opened it and held it up to Minerva.

"Minerva, I have loved you in a great many ways. First as a teacher, then as a friend. Now I love you as a lover, and I hope that one day I can love you as my wife. Will you marry me?"

It seemed that everyone in the room was holding their breath, waiting for her answer.

Minerva watched as Harry proposed with wide eyes, covering her mouth in surprise as he held up the diamond ring. Slowly lowering her hands Minerva looked him in the eye with tears gathering in her own. "I-Are you sure Harry?" She whispered.

Still smiling, Harry nodded his head. "I am more sure about this then I am about Gryffindor winning the house cup this year."

The people, who heard what he said, looked at the pair in confusion.

Minerva laughed and pulled Harry up by the opening of his jacket. "Yes, yes I'll marry you." She said, her accent becoming more pronounced.

Everyone cheered as Harry slid the ring on to he left ring finger.

Smiling, Minerva pulled Harry into a tight embrace and kissed him. "I love you so much Harry."

* * *

The pair appeared in front of the large iron gates with a loud _CRACK_. When the pair had left the restaurant and made their way to the alley, it had started to rain. Neither of them had thought much of it, but now they wish they had. While it was only just starting to rain in England, it was pouring down in Scotland. Within seconds they were both drenched.

Smiling brightly, Minerva turned to Harry. "It's raining."

"Yes," He replied with an equally bright smile. "It is."

"Run with me?"

Harry laughed. "Are you serious?"

Minerva nodded her head. "Very."

Still laughing, Harry looked down at the heels Minerva was wearing. "In those?"

Seeing where Harry was looking, Minerva bent down and slipped off her shoes, holding them in her right hand. Standing back up straight, Minerva smiled at Harry before waving her left hand at the gates, opening them without a word. Once the gates were fully opened, she held her hand out for Harry.

"You're crazy." Harry said, taking her hand.

Laughing whole heartedly, Minerva smiled, feeling happier then she had in a long time. "Why shouldn't I be? I just got engaged to man decades my junior."

Harry smiled at her and pulled her into a kiss. "That you did. That you did." He whispered, pulling back.

"So you'll run with me?"

Looking her in the eye, Harry made sure that everything he felt at that moment was reflected in his eyes, voice and body language. "I would run anywhere with you."

Running her tongue along her top lip, Minerva smirked. "Up to the castle?"

"Even inside the castle."

"Good." Minerva said, before taking off up the hill, leaving Harry behind her.

As she ran up the hill, she laughed loudly, enjoying the feeling of the cold rain on her face. Feeling as if she was on cloud nine, Minerva didn't notice that the sky was lighting up in random intervals, she did however notice that Harry was running behind her, so she picked up her pace, still laughing.

Watching her, Harry smiled at the energetic woman and ran after her. Just as he made it half way, the sky lit up just above the castle. Pausing, Harry looked at Minerva, but she was still laughing as she continued to run towards the castle. Shaking his head, he started running again.

It was no surprise that Minerva made it to the castle doors first. Stopping in front of her, Harry laughed as he bent over and tried to catch his breath. Minerva stepped in front of him and smiled widely.

"What?" Harry asked, straightening up.

Still smiling, Minerva wrapped her arms around Harry's shoulders and pulled him forward. "I have never been this happy." She said before kissing him with every ounce of emotion she was feeling.

* * *

_So it just dawned on me, this didn't turn out the way I planned. Heck, I missed the main thing Rhika asked for. -.-_

_But, I have something planned that will definitely have the point you wanted Rhika, so please, be patient for a bit longer._

_I mean, they have to invite people to the wedding, don't they. ;) _

_Hope you enjoyed._

_Ro._


End file.
